mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Pinkie-Weisheiten
Pinkie-Weisheiten ist die fünfzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Der Pinkie-Sinn :Musik :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz, ächtz! Uh! ächtz! :Klimpern :Twilight Sparkle: Sieh hier rüber, Spike! :Spike: Äh, 'tschuldige. :Twilight Sparkle: Damit dieser Trick funktioniert, muss ich meine ganze Konzentration aufbringen- :Pinkie Pie: (im Hintergrund) ächtz :Spike: Ooh! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Dieser Zauber braucht unsere volle Aufmerksamkeit. Anders geht das nicht! :Spike: Ich kann nichts dafür. Hey, sieh doch! :Klangeffekte :Twilight Sparkle: Hach, kümmere dich nicht um sie. Das ist typisch Pinkie Pie. :Spike: Heute ist sie super-extra Pinkie Pie. :Musik erklingt :Pinkie Pie: Zuck-zuckedi-zuck-zuckedi-zuck. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie? Was in aller Equestria-Welt ist denn schon wieder mit dir los? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Es ist meine Schweif. Mein Schweif! Er zuckt und zuckt und du weißt was das heißt! :Twilight Sparkle: Ehrlich gesagt, Pinkie, ich hab nicht den blassesten Schimmer. :Pinkie Pie: Wenn mein Pinkie-Schweif zuckt hat das zu bedeuten, dass gleich irgendwas vom Himmel fällt. Ihr solltet besser in Deckung gehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Pinkie, es wird heut nicht regnen. Es ist ja kaum ein Wölkchen zu sehen-- :quakt :Pinkie Pie: "Guter Fang", hat er in Froschsprache gesagt. :quakt :Titellied :Fluttershy: Oh, entschuldigt! Es tut mir furchtbar Leid. Hast du dir weh getan, Twilight Sparkle? Ich konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen, dass unsere Teiche so voller Frösche sind. Die Frösche müssen sogar schon über einander hüpfen. Also hab ich beschlossen so viele ich kann zum verlassenen FroschsumpfOriginal: Froggy Bottom Bog zu bringen. :Twilight Sparkle: Absolut verständlich. :Fluttershy: nuschelnd Bis dann! :Pinkie Pie: Ähm... Twilight? Ich glaube du hast da immer noch etwas im Gesicht. :Twilight Sparkle: sarkastisch Oh, wirklich? Hat dir das auch dein zuckender Schweif mitgeteilt? :Pinkie Pie: Nein! Dass hab ich nur gesehen. :Pie entschwindet singend :Twilight Sparkle: Komm, Spike, wir setzen unsere Trainigsstunde dort fort, wo weniger Betrieb ist. :Spike: Wow! Ist doch irre! Pinkie hat gesagt, dass was vom Himmel fällt und es ist auch passiert! :Twilight Sparkle: Ach komm schon! Sie hat gesagt, dass irgendwas fällt und zufälliger Weise ist ein Frosch vom Himmel gefallen. Es war nur ein Zufall und nichts weiter. :Pinkie Pie: Mein Schweif, mein Schweif! Zuckedi-zuck-zuckedi-zuck! Es wird wieder etwas fallen! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Pinkie, bitte. Es wird nichts mehr fa-aaaln! :Spike: Oh nein! Twilight ist gefallen! Passiert was, wenn ich ihr helfe? :Pinkie Pie: Nee, is okay. Er hat aufgehört zu zucken. :Pie trottet singend davon :Spike: Ha-ha! Das war der Wahnsinn! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, bitte. :Applejack: Äh, Twilight? Wieso sitzt du denn im Graben? :Spike: weil Pinkie Pie es vorher gesagt hat! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein Blödsinn, Spike, hat sie nicht. Zwei Zufälle hinter einander, okay, dass ist höchst unwahrscheinlich. Aber immer noch wahrscheinlicher als dass ein zuckender Schweif die Zukunft vorher sagt. :Applejack: japs Der zuckende Schweif? Pinkie's sechster Sinn! Nah, aah! :Spike: Du bist sicher. Keine Angst! Die Vorhersage hat sich schon erfüllt. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein. Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass du auch an den Mist glaubst. :Applejack: Ich weiß, das ergibt wenig Sinn. Aber diejenigen, die schon länger in Ponyville leben, haben gelernt, dass sie, wenn an Pinkie irgendwas zuckt, besser darauf hören. :Pinkie Pie: Aha! Meine Ohren fangen an zu zucken! Meine Ohren fangen an zu zucken! :Spike: Naah! Und was hat das zu bedeuten?! :Pinkie Pie: Ab mit dir in die Badewanne. :Twilight Sparkle: Hääh? kicher Badewanne? Ich finde das Ganze wird von Minute zu Minute lächerlicher! :spritz :Twilight Sparkle: grummel :Twilight Sparkle: pust :Pinkie Pie: Im Grunde funktioniert das so: ich bekomme so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl und das kann vieles heißen. Wenn zum Beispiel mein Rücken juckt, wird es auf jeden Fall mein Glückstag. Und wenn mein Knie anfängt zu Zwicken, wird etwas ganz unheimliches passieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Hat es schon angefangen zu zwicken? :Pinkie Pie: Nein, aber meine Schulter kribbelt. Es muss ein Krokodil in der Wanne sein. :plantsch :Twilight Sparkle: schreit Aber dein Knie hat doch gar nicht gezwickt. Das war nicht nur unheimlich, sondern lebensgefährlich! :Pinkie Pie: Nein, quatsch, Blödsinn! Das ist mein Kuschelkrokodil Gummy. Es hat gar keine Zähne. Siehst du ? Hähä! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, okay... ich habs kapiert. Forschung :Twilight Sparkle: Also, irgendwie glaube ich noch nicht... an diesen "sechsten Sinn". Das wirkt auf mich wie, Hokus-Pokus. :Pinkie Pie: Wo ist denn der Unterschied, zwischen deiner Magie und meinem sechsten Sinn? :Twilight Sparkle: Also! Zum einen, räusper Magie ist etwas, dass man studiert und üben muss. Und man setzt sie nur ein, wenn man etwas ganz besonderes erreichen will. Und das ist bei deinem sechsten Sinn einfach nicht gegeben. Was du da machst ist einfach völlig ohne Sinn! :Pinkie Pie: Das ist so was von gelogen, Twilight! Manchmal passieren die merkwürdigsten Dinge in meinem Körper und die sagen mir dann irgendwie die Zukunft voraus. Ich nenne sie "Kombies". :Twilight Sparkle: Kombies? :Pinkie Pie: Klar! Zum Beispiel Ohrwackeln, Kniezittern und dann Augenflattern. Das bedeutet, dass bald am Himmel ein wunderschöner Regenbogen erscheinen wird! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, ganz bestimmt. :Pinkie Pie: Oh-oh! Da ist ne Kombie im Anmarsch. Ohrwackeln, Augenflattern, Kniezittern! :krach :Twilight Sparkle: Uuh! :Ton eines zurücksetzenden Lastwagen :Twilight Sparkle: Ughhh... du sagtest doch die Kombie bedeutet ein 'wunderschönen Regenbogen'. :Pinkie Pie: Oh nei-nei-nei-nei-nein. Das ist Ohrwackeln, Kniezittern und Augenflattern. Das war jetzt Ohrwackeln, Augenflattern und dann Kniezittern. Das bedeutet "Achtung vor sich öffnenden Türen". Alles okay? :Twilight Sparkle: Oah, ich glaube das einfach nicht. :Pinkie Pie: Du glaubst es nur nicht, weil du es nicht verstehen kannst. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... :Twilight Sparkle: Okay! Wenn wieder etwas zuckt, bekommen wir dazu alle wissenschaftlichen Informationen. :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey! :pfeift wiederholend :Twilight Sparkle: Spürst du irgendwas? :Pinkie Pie: Neini-keini. :Twilight Sparkle: Und jetzt? Irgendwas? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Momentchen! Äh, nein. :Twilight Sparkle: Soll das ein Scherz sein? Den ganzen Tag lang hast du ohne Ende diese Zuckungen. Und jetzt, wo ich dich an das Gerät angeschlossen habe, kriegst du keine? :Pinkie Pie: Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Sie kommen wie sie wollen. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ergibt keinen Sinn. :Pinkie Pie: Manchmal muss man gewisse Dinge einfach hinnehmen. Auch, wenn man sie nicht versteht. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich glaube aber keine gewissen Dinge, wenn ich sie nicht verstehe. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, warte, ich spüre da etwas. :Twilight Sparkle: Ist ja toll. Was, was ist es? :Pie's Magen knurrt :Pinkie Pie: Oh, mein Magen knurrt. Das bedeutet, dass ich hungrig bin. Wollen wir was essen? :Twilight Sparkle: stöhn Weist du was? Von mir aus vergiss es! Ich muss gar nicht mehr darüber wissen. Ich muss es auch gar nicht verstehen. Es ist mir total egal! :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey. japs Oh-oh! japs schüttel rückwärts um :krach :Spike: Pinkie? Hast du Twilight gesehen? :Pinkie Pie: Ähä! :Spike: Twilight! Was machst du da an der Tür? :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz Du hattest das doch geplant. :Spike: Hä, was? :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz Es ist doch lächerlich. Das kann überhaupt nicht sein! Das ergibt keinen Sinn! Aber ich werde der Sache auf den Grund gehen. :Froschquaken :Frösche :Pinkie Pie: kicher schnupper Hmm! kicher :Musik :Spike: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! :Spike: Aah-uh! :Twilight Sparkle: Sag mal, Spike! Schleichst du dich gern heimlich an Ponys ran? :Spike: Oh, entschuldige, ich, ehm... aber machst du nicht grade genau das Gleiche? :Twilight Sparkle: japs Ich? Nein! Das hier ist eine Wissenschaftliche Untersuchung. Ich beobachte Pinkie Pie, auf lateinisch Pinkius Peiikus, in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung. :Spike: Pinkius wer-kus? :Twilight Sparkle: Irgendwas ist doch faul an diesen ganzen Zuckungen und Voraussagungen. Und ich werde dahinter kommen, was es ist. Also, scht! Und los! Pinkieus Peiikus zieht weiter. :Pinkie Pie: summt :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. Ihre Nase juckt. :Pinkie Pie: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Aha! Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Ha, sie versteckt sich, als würde bald etwas vom Himmel fallen. Aber ein zuckender Schweif bedeutet, dass was von Himmel fällt. Nicht eine juckende Nase. :Musik :schwarm bedrohlich summende Bienen :Twilight Sparkle: Das bedeutet.. :Spike: japs :Twilight Sparkle: ...meiner Meinung nach eindeutig, dass-- :Spike: Aah! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, wo willst du hin? Ich versuche dir den Wert einer wissenschaftlichen-- :Bienensummen :Stechgeräusche :Twilight Sparkle: AU, AH, AU, au!! :Spike: Und was macht sie jetzt? :Twilight Sparkle: Sie schnuppert an Blumen. :Spike: Ach du meine Güte! Was kann das denn wohl bedeuten? :Twilight Sparkle: Wahrscheinlich, dass diese Blume gut riecht. Warte! Jetzt passiert was. Ohrwackeln, Augenflattern, Kniezittern. :Spike: Moment! Ist das nicht diese Kombi? Das heißt 'Achtung vor sich öffnenden Türen'. :Twilight Sparkle: kicher Ich hab allmählich das Gefühl, dass du diesen Mist glaubst. Hier! Ich beweise dir, dass du vor nichts Angst haben musst. Na, bitte. Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass du vor nichts Angst hab-- uuh! Au! :Applejack: Twilight, du kommst mich ja in meinem neuen Apfelkeller besuchen. Wie schön! Alles okay? Äh, Twilight? :Spike: Tja, komm ich helf dir. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, bitte notieren! zuckender Schweif. :Spike: Zuckender Schweif. japs Zuckender Schweif! :werdende beschrörende Musik :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, leise! Pinkie darf nicht wissen, dass wir hier sind. Vergessen? :Spike: Es wird etwas fallen! Es wird etwas fallen! Rennt um euer Leben! Aah! :Twilight Sparkle: keuch Spike, mal ehrlich! Du überreagierst-- Uh! Uh! Uff! Urg! :plong :peng :krach :klirr :Pinkie Pie: summt Hey, Applejack! Was tust du gerade? :Applejack: Ich bring die Äpfel in meinen neuen Apfelkeller. Und was ist mit dir, Pinkie? was machst du so? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, ich lasse Twilight hinter mir her schleichen ohne, dass ich es weiß. :Twilight Sparkle: Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit? Und wieso sagst du dann nichts? :Pinkie Pie: kichertin der deutsche Synchro gestrichen. Dummerchen! Das war doch dein großes Geheimnis. :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! :Spike: Dein Schweif, zuckt der noch? :Pinkie Pie: Nein. Ich würde sagen die Luft ist rein, wenn man das so sagen kann-- rüttel! Das große Ding im Sumpf :Spike: Oh nein! Was hat das zu bedeuten? :Pinkie Pie: Keine Ahnung. Das Rütteln hatte ich noch nie vorher. Aber was auch immer es war, das Rütteln war der Hammer. Irgendetwas völlig unerwartetes wird passieren! rüttel Und wo wir es passieren? Im verlassenen Froschsumpf! :Applejack: japs Da wollte Fluttershy doch heute hin! :Spike: Oh nein! Hat es etwas mit ihr zu tun? :Pinkie Pie: Ich, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. :Applejack: Wir sollten lieber nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. :Twilight Sparkle: seufz Beruhigt euch mal, Ponys. Alles, was wir momentan wissen ist, dass Pinkie Pie durchgerüttelt wurde. Das ist alles. japs :Spike: Ooah, hey! Ich dachte du glaubst nicht an diesen Kram? :Twilight Sparkle: Ganz genau. Ich will nur unbedingt dabei sein und Pinkie's Gesicht sehen, wenn wir heraus finden dass überhaupt nichts passiert ist. :Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey! :Froschquaken :Pinkie Pie: rüttel :Twilight Sparkle: sarkastisch Ist dir kalt? Brauchst du 'ne Jacke oder sowas? :Pinkie Pie: Nein danke, mir geht's gut. rüttel :Spike: Meinst du, dass Fluttershy was passiert sein kann? :Applejack: Nein, ich hoffe nicht. :Spike: Ich weiß, aber was denkst du wirklich? :Applejack: Ich versuch nicht darüber nachzudenken. :Spike: Ich auch nicht. Aber, ähm, ich denke trotzdem darüber nach. weißt du, vielleicht ist sie explodiert. :Applejack: Einfach explodiert? Ohne guten Grund? :Spike: Ja, einfach bumm! :Pinkie Pie: Woah! :Spike: Ja, ich weiß. :Pinkie Pie: Wartet! Was ist wenn sie explodiert ist und dann, und dann nochmal explodiert ist? :Spike: Kann das passieren? Dass man zweimal explodiert? :Applejack: Nein, natürlich nicht. :Spike: Und was, wenn sie explodiert ist und wieder explodiert ist und dann-- ugh! :Twilight Sparkle: Könnt ihr damit aufhören? Es wird garantiert alles in Ordnung mit ihr sein. :Applejack: Ich hoffe du hast recht, um Fluttershy's Willen. Hey! Da ist der verlassene Froschsumpf! :brummen :Applejack: Fluttershy? :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy? japs :Spike: Fluttershy! Du lebst! :Fluttershy: Natürlich. :Applejack: seufz was bin ich erleichtert. :Pinkie Pie: Ich bin so froh, dass mit dir alles okay ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Entschuldigt! Ich weiß man sollte sich nicht selbst loben... AHA! Aber ich habe gesagt, wir müssen keine Angst um sie haben und ich hatte recht. Pinkie hat selbst gesagt, warum auch immer sie gerüttelt wurde hust, es war der Hammer hust. Aber der einzige hust Hammer ist, dass ich völlig recht hatte. :Applejack: Ööh... Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie hat zwar schon 'ne Menge vorausgesagt, aber hust aah, was stinkt denn hier so gewaltig? Aber zu mindest konnte ich beweisen, dass es keinen Sinn hat hust an irgendwas zu glauben, dass man nicht mit eigenen Augen sieht. :Spike: D-dann sieh doch mal hin, was da hinter dir steht, Twilight! :[Hydra knurrt] :Twilight Sparkle: Ich seh es... aber ich glaube es nicht! :brüllt :Pinkie Pie: Was ist das denn für ein MonsterOriginal: Is that a hydra!? :Applejack: Wen intressierts? RENNT! :schreien :Pinkie Pie: winsel :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Komm schon! :Pinkie Pie: Ooph! keuch :Fluttershy: Oh, es tut mir so Leid. :knurrt und brüllt :Applejack: Ah! :Fluttershy: Ah! :Hydrakopf lacht :und Spike schreien :Twilight Sparkle: Alle rauf auf den Hügel! :Spike: Hil-fe! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich komme, Spike! Halte durch! :knurrt :Twilight Sparkle: Ich glaube wir können es schaffen. :Spike: Pinkie wird immer noch durch gerüttelt! :Pinkie Pie: rüttel Oh, seht mal, es hat aufgehört. O-h-h-h, es f-ä-n-g-t s-c-h-o-n w-i-e-d-e-r a-n. :japs, japs :Twilight Sparkle: japs Das Monster wird gleich hier sein. Schnell, einer nach dem anderen, da rüber! :Spike: Nyu-uh! Äh, kannst du nicht das Monster in eine Maus verwandeln? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. :Spike: In ein Eichhörnchen? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein! :Spike: Oder in ein-- :Twilight Sparkle: In keine Nagetiere irgendwelcher Art! :Spike: Tja, zu schade. :Fluttershy: Ein Hopp und dann ein Sprung... Hopp! :Spike: Woah-ho! :Pinkie Pie: Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa! :Applejack: ächtz, :Twilight: Es kommt immer näher. Ich werde es ablenken. Ihr springt rüber, los! :whoosh :Twilight Sparkle: Oh... was würde ein tapferes Pony wie Rainbow jetzt tun? JAAAAAOrigianl: CHAAARGE! :kreischt :smack :Pinkie Pie: T-t-t-t-t-t-twilight! :kreischt :krach :bröckel :japs :brüllt :Pinkie Pie: T-t-t-t-t-t-twilight! Du musst jetzt springen! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, soweit schaff ich nicht! :Pinkie Pie: Doch das klappt! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, das klappt nie! :knurrt und kreischt :Pinkie Pie: Eine andere Chance ha-a-ast du nicht! Du musst dir unbedingt selbst vertrauen! :Twilight Sparkle: schluck :krach :Twilight Sparkle: Uuh! Hilfe! Oh nein! Nneeiinn! Urgh! Urgh! Aah! :und Spike jubeln :Pinkie Pie: Ich wusste, dass du es kannst, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das geschafft hab. Vielleicht war es Glück oder auch Zufall. Wenn du meinst durch gerüttelt zu werden sei der Hammer, sag ich was wir hier erlebt haben war erst recht der Hammer. Also dieses Monster-- :Pinkie Pie: rüttel :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Das war's nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Häh? :Spike: Was war, was nicht? :Applejack: Worüber redest du denn gerade, Pinky? :Pinkie Pie: Das Monster bringt mich nicht zum Rüttel. :steckt die Zunge raus :Pinkie Pie: Die Rüttellei geht doch weiter. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. Seht ihr? Gerade schon wieder. Es ist was anderes im verlassenen Froschsumpf. Mein sechster Sinn sagt, dass noch gar nichts passiert ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Aäh? Wie bitte-- WAS?! Das Monster hat dich nicht gerüttelt?! Wieso soll es das nicht gewesen sein?! Was in aller Welt soll denn noch passieren?! :Pinkie Pie: Weiß nicht. Aber das war's halt nicht. :Kesselpfeifen :Twilight Sparkle: wütend... entwickelt sich weiter zu Twilight Fire Ooh... Ich geb's auf... :Spike: Was gibst du auf? :Twilight Sparkle: Den Kampf. Ich komm nicht dagegen an. Ich versteh weder warum, wieso oder was. Aber Pinkie's sechster Sinn ergibt irgendwie Sinn. Ich weiß nicht wie es funktioniert, doch es funktioniert. Nur weil ich es nicht verstehen kann, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht wahr ist. :Pinkie Pie: D-u-u glaubst mir end-lich? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja! Ja, ich glaube dir. :Pinkie Pie: Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh. Ooh! japs Das war es. Das war die Rüttellei. :Spike: Bbrrbbrrbbrr. :Twilight Sparkle: Was? Was jetzt? :Pinkie Pie: Das du mir endlich glaubst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das passiert. Und das hat mich durch gerüttelt. Na wenn das mal nicht der Oberhammer eines Oberhammers ist. :Pie trotet singend davon Lektion gelernt :Sparkle und Pinkie Pie kichern :Twilight Sparkle: Oh gut, Spike, dass du kommst. Bitte notiere. :Spike: Mit Vergnügen, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, ich möchte dir etwas mitteilen-- Spike, du musst dich besser konzentrieren! :Spike: Ich weiß. Aber ich... naja... :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist denn, Spike. Hast du mich etwa noch nie mit'nem Regenschirmhut gesehen? :Spike: Nicht wirklich, nein. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie's Schweif zuckt schon wieder. Was soll ich denn sonst tun? :Gelächter :Twilight Sparkle: "Ich möchte dir mitteilen etwas erkannt zu haben. Es gibt wunderbare Dinge auf dieser Welt, aber man kann sie nicht erklären. Das bedeutet aber trotzdem nicht, dass sie nicht auch wahr sein können. Man kann sich entscheiden ob man daran glaubt und manchmal kann dir eine gute Freundin den Weg zeigen." :Pinkie Pie: HAA! :Spike: Ha.Original Pinkie Pie: Honk! ; Spike: Honk. :Twilight Sparkle: "Viele Grüße, Deine treu ergebene Schülerin, Twilight Sparkle." :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt zuckt er schon wieder. :Twilight Sparkle: Na toll. Ich frage mich, was dann wohl dieses Mal vom Himmel fällt. :Pinkie Pie: Nun, das kann man nie wissen. :Flugzeugtriebwerk-Geräusch :rumms :Spike: Zuckender Schweif? Du heiliges Drachenei! :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Feeling Pinkie Keen es:Transcripciones/Las predicciones de Pinkie ru:Стенограммы/Интуиция Пинки Kategorie:Erste Staffel